


Snakes and Mischief totaly mix

by amberdessy



Category: Avengers, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Awesome smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake needs to handle some ''business'' in Stuggart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Mischief totaly mix

The rain just wouldn't quit, it always seemed when something bad happened the rain was always present to just mock you in your time of foolishness.  
Mistakes were not something I was fond of, I didn't make them too often but sometimes you enjoy a mistake rather than regret it.  
Oh how did this happen, a momentary slip in judgement...I hope the colonel doesn't pursue this too far. This being my favorite mistake might cost me my life.....Totally worth it. *smirk*  
That was all Snake could think after the events in Stuggart, "maybe I should have cautioned myself" he continued, but it was too late now as he remembers:

It was mostly dark outside, running along the rooftop of a nearby armory that said Revolver Ocelot manned in the evenings when his other business was trafficking in Germany.  
My heart skipped when I though I had been discovered, I crouched down behind the sign and watched as a man was talking on his phone to someone.  
"God will he just go back in already." I thought to myself, hmm seemed to do the trick too because he was back inside within seconds.  
Just as I noticed a way to get inside of this establishment my radio began to crackle, it was the colonel.  
"Snake, is this a bad time?" the colonel cut in knowing full well every time was a bad time .  
I ducked down covering the speaker with my hand so no one passing by below would notice.  
"As a matter of fact I was about to bake a cake." I replied knowing the colonel hated my sarcasm.  
"Well that's going to have to wait, I have received word that an even bigger threat is in Stuggart as we speak and he is targeting a Galla, there are a lot of people there, important people and we need to neutralize the threat and keep them safe." the colonel informed him.  
"Why would someone target a Galla, there's only rich old people there, no offense colonel."  
"None taken Snake shit, but the reason would be that there is a high concentrated amount of neutronium under lock and key at the location of the Galla, my guess is they are going to be hiding in plain sight to try to steal it." the colonel added.  
"And the police can't just apprehend him?" Snake questioned.  
"Snake the police cannot be all over this Galla it's two blocks from your current location and if we spook Ocelot we might miss this chance, we have been planning this for a while, take this man down I don't care how you do it just get rid of him." the colonel ordered and just like that the communication was shut off.  
"I hate when he just cuts out leaving radio silence, humph nice chat."  
Snake said to himself as he made his way to the edge of the building.  
His com went off with the location and a photo of the man he was after.  
Snake stared at his com memorizing the location.  
"Now what is a nice looking chap like you doing causing all this trouble?"  
He continued over to the Galla, he was insight with in about 20 minutes making sure to cover his tracks.  
He was now observing from outside about 100 yards away.  
There were lots of people dressed nice, he pulled out his silenced pistol making sure everything was in check before he put down this threat.  
Snake went around back finding a door that lead to the maintenance area, once inside there was a ventilation duct, he grabbed onto the side of the wall and swung his feet inside.  
He tested the durability of the duct by pressing down a few times before finally making his way forward in search of the threat.  
He found the first opening, peeking through the grate he noticed men and women scrambling about with food and drinks.  
"Hm must be the kitchen." he thought to himself.  
Crawling a few more feet there was another opening, he looked down and saw a hallway, there was a large staircase leading down, the large corridor that led up to this area only had one person present. Snake focused trying to make out the figure looking over the staircase into the crowd. He noticed him holding a cane of sorts, now this he remembered in the photo the man had the same one it was an unusual make so he was certain this was him.  
Snake slowly unclasped the latch making zero noise, he smiled to himself as the grate opened and he let himself down feet first crouching behind the wall.  
He needed to be extra careful, aside from the fact he obviously wasn't invited he would be noticed also by his attire, army gear was not the dress of choice here. He was against the wall standing straight up, Snake peeked around the corner the man was still looking over the crowd. He lifted his hand with the cane in it and was about to go down stairs.  
"Not if I can help it." Snake thought to himself as he silently reached out and put his hand over the mans mouth causing him to gasp.  
He yanked him back behind the wall so he was out of sight of the guests.  
Pushing him up against the wall with all of his force his body perfectly aligned with this mans and his knee kept the other mans legs apart.  
Snake was sure he wasn't going anywhere until he got answers, he had his right arm pushed up across the other mans sternum , and right as Snake would have imagined the man was completely trapped.  
He stared into the now angry green eyes of the man growling lowly, he brought his hand down to his throat if the man was smart he wouldn't say anything stupid yet.  
"Who are you and why are you trying to steal neutronium?" Snake demanded emphasizing his point by pressing harder against him.  
"I am Loki of Asgard, and no mortal shall dare put there hands on me." Loki replied.  
Snake was already irritated and he just met this guy literally 2 seconds ago.  
"Asgard, never heard of it, must not exist... Loki." Snake added.  
"That would be because your pathetic brain couldn't pos-." Loki was cut off by Snake slamming him harder against the wall angrily growling.  
"If I haven't heard of it then it doesn't exist, there a problem with your ears boy?" Snake pressed further trying to get anything he could.  
Loki leaned forward getting in his face.  
"You would do well to unhand me." He spoke very softly and clearly threatening the man.  
"My hands will stay here until I get what I want, sure would be a shame to mess up this nice suit." Snake told as he got more irritated.  
"Your hands will be rem-." Loki was about to finish his sentence when Snake pulled out his silenced pistol firing a few rounds into the ground and touching the hot barrel to the side of Loki's neck causing him to hiss in anger.  
The pistol was put back into his holster lest he need it later.  
"Mortal I am warning you." Loki just wouldn't quit he was enjoying himself, this man was brutal he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was beginning to like his no nonsense attitude, the way snake was looking at him honestly made him want to provoke him more. He saw his nostrils flare as he stared back, the scruff on his chin darker than Thor's and more filled. The eye patch, he wondered if it was from an injury, probably so this man was obviously part of the military and had no regard for his life or so it seemed.  
In all of Loki's time of being on this wretched planet he had never met a mortal that could literally look him in the eye, that was this daring or threatening, until now.  
"What will you do pretty boy, I am breathless to hear." Snake pushed harder.  
Loki looked him straight in the eye .  
"You will have to try harder if you want to coax answers out of me old man, I am a god and will not ha-." once more Snake wasn't happy with Loki's words and punched him straight in the face, he heard a crack as the back of Loki's head hit the wall, blood began to trickle out of his mouth.  
Snake watched as Loki's sinuous tongue flicked across his lips licking up the blood. It honestly made Snake's heart skip, he'd never seen something so erotic. Nor has he ever been turned on while he interrogated someone.  
Looking at the mans sharp features and soft skin he couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind.  
"You said you were a god." Snake questioned trying to tear his mind away from certain thoughts.  
Loki thought for a moment, he could tell the action of blood and tongue excited him, after all this was a man of war.  
"I am the rightful king of Asgard and I am here to rule the people of Midguard,  
You will all kneel before me." Loki responded.  
"I kneel for no one I don't care who you are." Snake added trying to get the man to say anything of worth.  
"Oh I don't doubt it, a man like you..we are one in the same men of power, it would be a shame for you to fight for the wrong side and lose all of that magnificent strength you have." Loki cooed softly bringing his hands to Snakes arms slowly sliding them up.  
They were centimeters away, their breath mixing together mingling on each other. The whisps ghosted in patterns leaving chills in its wake.  
Snake knew what the man was doing, lots of people had tried to seduce him and he knew it was a bad idea but he was drawn to this man, it excited him in ways he had not felt in a long time.  
Snake growled as Loki lifted his left leg above Snake's right hip and ground down on his knee, he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders whispering in his ear.  
"Wanna touch me with your hot gun again army man?" It was all lust Snake felt at that moment.  
Before he could respond Loki ground down harder on Snake's knee licking the side of his neck speaking to him in an ancient tongue he could not understand.  
He didn't stop Loki which made him angrier with himself, his eyes drifted shut when Loki started to play with the hair on the back of his head.  
"Hmmm you smell of soot." Loki commented in a breathless husky tone while sucking a mark on Snake's neck.  
He grabbed Loki by the back of his hair and yanked back hard, his eyes were all dark pupils blown with almost no color left but he still had his wits about him.  
"I belong to no one, you will not mark me." He growled.  
Loki looked at him his body never stopped moving.  
"I would have you now." Loki breathed and the area suddenly changed.  
Snake tried to keep the look of worry off of his face as he noticed the surroundings suddenly change and his body fell ill.  
They were still against a wall in the same position but what had happened, the room was a normal looking apartment.  
Snakes face almost touched Loki's and his grip tightened painfully.  
"What is this?" Snake demanded.  
"I am a most powerful Mage, teleporting the two of us is just the tip of the iceberg." Loki replied quite pleased with himself.  
Snake's grip loosened and Loki leaned his body forward once more, grinding harder onto his knee pushing his hips to meet his pelvis.  
He noticed how fit the other man was, nibbling and breathing in his ear.  
"Wanna know what else I can do?" Loki gripped Snake's ass implying what he wanted.  
Snake would have none of it, he started to undress. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, for some reason it turned Loki on to have this strapping man touch him while smoking.  
Snake almost had his belt off when Loki just moved his hand and they were both naked but still attached somehow.  
Loki grabbed the cigarette from his lips and kissed him deeply , his tongue invaded his mouth tasting the tobacco and mint. Snake closed his eyes and ground his hips forward their erections pressing together as they fought for dominance. Their tongues danced in each others mouth.  
When they parted Loki touched his forehead to Snakes, it was almost a loving gesture.  
"Name...what's your name?" Loki asked eyes lidded with lust rubbing his hands through Snake's hair panting heavily.  
Snake's perfectly tanned body with the best muscle definition was all Loki could think about, it made him so hungry. He drank in the sight happily it was like he was made in Asgard.  
Snake gripped him roughly and spun him around, Loki's cheek pressed into the wall. His body was perfectly aligned with Loki's backside, his lips barely touched his ear as he whispered.  
"Snake." it was such a simple name but had the desired effect on Loki, he stuck his tongue in his ear and Loki gasped gripping the wall moving against it trying to gain friction.  
Snake slid his hands around Loki's waist the tip of his cock brushing his entrance.  
Loki's eyes snapped open, this mortal meant to have him, to take him and claim him. He almost stopped everything when Snake took a long draft of his cigarette and sucked on the crook of his neck that met his shoulder, Loki watched in fascination, his tongue worked circles in his skin biting lightly while smoke bellowed out of his nose. When Snake saw Loki watching him, peering at him through his long ebony lashes, he locked eyes with him dragging his tongue further up the slender neck suckling on his lower lip until Loki began to hungrily kiss him trying to turn his head more but Snake would not let him move.  
"If any mortal was worth his time it was Snake." Loki thought to himself.  
He pushed his cock between his folds and Loki pressed back.  
"Yes." Was all Loki could breath when they parted for air.  
Snake placed his hand in Loki's ebony locks and held him in place, held gripped his hip hard and thrust deep without further preparation. He huskily breathed in Loki's ear taking a drag of his cigaret. Loki's head fell back onto snakes shoulder, his moan could be construed as a scream but he enjoyed it all the same.  
Snake started a punishing rhythm snapping his hips forward and back holding his head by his hair.  
"So tight." He commented.  
Loki felt bliss it was delicious the burning in his backside, he reached back to grab Snakes hips. Snake moved his hand from his hair to his neck, with his other hand he grabbed his cigaret and touched it to Loki's left cheek.  
He yelped in surprise his head falling forward against the wall.  
"Hands to yourself boy." He growled in his ear continuously pounding into his backside. Loki place his palms against the wall to keep him from stepping out of line again.  
The moans were lewd he ground back against Snake every time their was just an inch between them, he could feel Snakes cock pulsating inside his body never had he let another man take him.  
Snake pulled out of Loki with an obscene grunt turning him around, Loki starred into Snakes eyes with a cloud of lust, he was shaking he needed to cum so bad. He leaned forward kissing his neck being careful not to touch him with his hands. He drug his tongue along the thick neck inhaling his scent moaning trying to encourage him to do more grinding against him.  
Snake grabbed Loki's hips and pushed him to the floor.  
Loki looked up in shock as Snake settled between his legs gripping him behind his keeps lining his cock up with Loki's wet entrance.  
He gripped Snakes thigh without thinking, snakes eyes snapped up.  
"Can't follow orders boy." He stated more than asked while he untied his head band.  
Snake leaned over Loki slipping his hand behind his neck lifting him into a sitting position with him. He kissed him deeply Loki's eyes drifted shut just relishing in the moment it was intimate the way he was kissed.  
Loki's legs wrapped around Snakes waist, he broke the kiss and sucked on Loki's neck hearing his mewling he whispered.  
"Hands behind your back trouble." Loki's enjoyed the name it suited him, he obliged the man.  
Snake kissed him with more passion this time distracting Loki as he tied his wrists together, he licked the inside of Loki's mouth biting his lower lip when they parted.  
Loki was out of breath, Snake kissed and sucked on his neck rubbing his nipples satisfied with the knot, he lowered them back to the floor grinding his body against Loki's.  
Snake leaned back on his knees griping Loki once more spreading his legs wide. He placed a hand in the middle of Loki's chest and thrust hard, his leaking cock slicking the way. Loki arched and cried out in pleasure his head thrown back, Loki was a shivering whimpering mess beneath Snake, he was unraveling this man like a spool of thread bit by bit.  
He thrust hard grunting as his member was encased with that tight heat, he was surprised Loki could take all of his length he was deep inside Loki slamming into his prostate making him bite his lips and quiver.  
Snake slid his hands over Loki's thighs stopping right around his leaking cock rubbing his nether region feeling the muscles jumping just beneath his creamy alabaster toned skin.  
Snake was so close by this moment his grunts were now gasps of air other than the sounds of pleasure the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his sac slamming against Loki's back side.  
Loki arched high off of the floor linking his legs like iron around Snakes waist drawing him impossibly deeper with his inhuman strength.  
His hair stuck to his forehead and neck he moaned loudly twisting his wrists in their bonds.  
Snake gripped his waist hard.  
"Look at me." He ordered but Loki was lost in pleasure this was it he was almost over the edge.  
Snake brutally stuffed him full yelling again.  
"Look at me Loki!" burning his other cheek with the cigaret.  
With that little bit of pain he starred at Snake arching even higher screaming Snakes name while he came untouched all over his chest.  
Their eyes were locked on each other's, Snake felt Loki's walls contract on him bringing more heat drawing the seed directly from his cock.  
Snake pulled his throbbing length out leaving Loki empty spilling all over his chest, he stroked a few more times seeing their cum mixed together on Loki's shivering form.  
They breathed heavily just staring at each other , Snake untied his wrists and hovered above him with a sated almost amused look on his face as Loki tried to catch his breath.  
"Hmm what a mess." Snake commented glancing at Loki's chest.  
Loki barely moved his hand and it was gone, Snake leaned all the way down kissing Loki with his hands in his hair, Loki made a soft noise as Snake dominated him.  
They broke for air Loki still had his eyes closed as their foreheads touched and Snake rubbed his nose along Loki's .  
"M-may I touch you?" Loki asked shakily.  
"You may." Snake replied pleased with himself.  
Loki wrapped his arms and legs around Snake putting his hands in his short hazel and silver locks.  
They kissed a moment longer Snake lowering his head to Loki's neck licking the wound he had left on his lover then whispered.  
"I have to leave."  
He rested his hands on either side of his neck closing his eyes and said.  
"I know." He completely understood.  
He waved his hand once more and they looked as if nothing had even happened.  
Snake stood and moved towards the door he stopped.  
"I suggest you stay out of trouble." Snake said as he opened the door leaving him.  
He glanced up replying.  
"Now you know I cannot make a promise like that.


End file.
